


Deja Vu

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [71]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Previous Relationship, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the same SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

"This isn't the same SHIELD," Melinda had said, but here was Andrew, watching her fight the way she'd always fought, watching in horror as they put Skye out on the field, as someone almost killed his—

No. She wasn't his wife. She wasn't his wife anymore, but it still hurt and lit fear in his chest to watch her slammed to the ground out on that field.

He couldn't do this again. He couldn't watch SHIELD destroy her again.

"It's not the same SHIELD," Melinda had said when she brought him in.

"It is," Andrew told her when he left.


End file.
